


The Hale and The Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Asexual Cora Hale, Awesome Laura Hale, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Demisexual Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Multi, Oh Dear, Pansexual Isaac Lahey, Parish is a dragon, Post Hale Fire, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sorcerers, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Well - Freeform, Were-Creatures, Werefoxes, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, cool asf wand cores, i mean what, later on anyway, lots of queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hale of a Wait" read the headline on the front page of Wizard Weekly in bold, red letters.<br/>"If you can remember, in the Early Summer of 2012, the Hale family home was set alight from the inside, possibly by a spell-gone-wrong, which killed 33 wizards, humans and squibs. The only survivor, well, we believed this to be the only one, Peter Hale, was put into a medically induced coma by healers after gaining large burns to his right side.<br/>"Now, as an anonymous owl had stated, there is a Hale in Hogwarts. In fact it was one of the missing three who bodies were believed to be unable to find in the wreckages of the fire. Derek Hale is now a first year student, though he is 16, he and his sisters were also spotted leaving Flourish and Blotts in late August."<br/>Alan Deaton was said to have found the Hales inside and apartment in New York while he was teaching young wizards about transfiguration in late July. The teacher has been known to be good friends with the family, even assisting to pay for Peter Hales recovery.<br/>"The question truly is, my readers, did Alan actually find the Hales? Or is this a much larger set up for something unexpected? You can never know with Hogwarts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> How this story is going to be released is that there is going to be a chapter dedicated to each term and holiday only. The prologue begins the story and then it goes into summer, then the train ride, then the first term, etc. etc... Each school year has three terms and three holidays though I may skip some of them, such as the Easter holidays. I'm (hopefully) going to have an uploading schedule where its like: between terms I will be uploading every week and then hen it starts the summer, there will be a gap in uploading. Okay? Understand? Because I probably wont be staying to the schedule and forgetting about this story for like half a year and then remembering it and apologising. Woops, so, sorry in advance.  
> Also, if anyone would like to be my Beta reader message me on my tumblr (internetfoxforyourmum) or just remind me if I'm being lazy and need to upload.  
> Enjoy!!!

Claudia and John Stilinski are one of those couples that Muggles call 'unusual' and Purebloods a 'disgrace'. 

They met in the summer of 2002 when the witch was on a case in California, chasing after a rogue werewolf who was terrorizing the towns. The Sheriff, well, at the time he was a Deputy-in-Training, was put on the case after the animal kills in the preserve turned human. 

John had caught the young Claudia snooping inside the case files which were perched on his desk in a tightly sealed box. The attractive woman with the curly dark hair had told him that she was also a deputy working on the case a few towns over, claiming to see a resemblance through her case and his. Of course, this was all a bunch of baloney but John didn't have to know that at the time. 

Like any love story, the couple resented each other. The sheriff at the time had thought it be a great idea to put the two as working partners on the case, and after protests from the two stated that John needed to"understand" that sometimes you "have to do things that you aren't comfortable with in a job" like that. 

You see, the two were quite different, I say quite yet I mean polar opposites of each other. There was no "opposites attract" situation until much later. Claudia was sarcastic, loud, stubborn and, as John calls it, "bat-shit crazy". She had said in a dinner conversation that she loved ballet but, as John found out, she couldn't dance for anything. She also hated sports though she was possibly better at them than most major players, especially baseball like dear God. John, on the other hand, was quite quiet and conserved, kept to himself unless he needed to do something. However, he had been told on many occasions that he could rival Claudia's sarcasm, keeping the snarky comments rolling until they forgot what had happened to start the battle. 

After the whole werewolf fiasco had been taken care of, Claudia had been offered a job by the sheriff, in which she had to "talk to her supervisor" about before, very ecstatically, replying "sure Oliver, why the fu- I mean, yes sir, I would love the job." 

Over two years later, in John's birthday party in early July, they, as in the with and the deputy, got drunk with their co-workers and taken their little "fun" upstairs which, woops, went unprotected. A little over three months went by before Claudia told John of the baby, it went down well and they became a little more than friends. At eight weeks, Claudia looked like shed swallowed a planet! And finally, on April 4th in 2005, a boy whose name no one could pronounce entered the world. 

Claudia, when the baby was almost a year old, decided it was time to tell the deputy what she was. What their baby might even be. John hadn't taken it well at first, telling a crying Claudia that she had no right to make up these "lies". He had left the house after an hour of yelling and Claudia producing a silver fox from her reddish wand. He didn't return for three weeks. When he had, he was holding a list of questions the size of Claudia's thesis on the breeding patterns of Thestrals. There were some shitty questions like "is Merlin real?" And "what about Harry Potter?" In which she had to explain that J.k.Rowling was in fact a wizard who enjoyed to write the "fiction" and it had somehow leaked to the muggle world, Merlin was also a hoax created by a wizard in the Anglo Saxon era to piss off the locals. There were also some deep questions about how magic even occurred in people and if there was any scientific research done about the study of magic. Claudia had no idea how to reply top that, she wrote on her hand to look that up later. 

They moved into a small wizarding town by the name of Beacon Hills in 2007, two weeks after John's 27th birthday. John, once again, had asked about how they kept it hidden from the non-magical beings, Claudia had curtly replied "concealment charms" and that was the end of that. They had decided to allow Mr.Explosion-of-Letters to grow up with his own kind, since he was already showing promising signs of having magic (after he caused his father to be forced back by his wailing crying). Some of the wizards even owned cars which Claudia had instantly wanted (they bought a bright blue Jeep, Claudia named him Roscoe). 

As the boy with the unusual name grew into his own skin, he was told how intelligent he was and learned the difference between a good crowd and a bad one. The Purebloods, for example, were horrible and enjoyed to call him mother all sorts of harsh things, some words horrible for a four year olds ears. He met a muggleborn boy, who was instantly pleasant to him. The boy was short and lanky like Johns boy, but also tan with floppy, black hair, a crooked jaw and a pair of dark brown eyes which you couldn't say no to. They had played with each other in a sandpit in their school, exchanging names when the other boy was told that his mother was there to pick him up. 

"Scott," the boy introduced with a crooked smile, standing and offering a hand to the younger boy. 

"B-" the brunette began, freezing as he looked into Scott's eyes. What if Scott made fun of me? He had inquired to himself. He needed another name, one easier to pronounce, but what? "St-Stiles," he finished. There. That sounded like a name, right? 

"Cool, Stiles, ill see you tomorrow, right?" The boy, Scott, had answered, cautiousness in his eyes, as if he had any reason to fear the end of this already blossoming friendship. 

"Yeah, dude," Claudia's son, Stiles, had replied, watching as Scott ran to his mother. 

 

His first year of school had only just began. He had fallen for the red head ("its strawberry blonde!") three seats in front of him, made an enemy of the Whitmores after their son, Jackson, had hexed Stiles' broom into making it turn to liquid when any Stilinski touched it. Even Claudia, who had married John only two months before the September, could not touch the broom. He had also been diagnosed with ADHD, a muggle mental illness, when his teacher decided to have his parents take him to a doctor as he could not stop fidgeting and clicking his quill against the bottle of ink, or bounding his leg, or tapping the table. It honestly drove the class crazy. 

 

In the late spring of 2011, when Stiles was only nine, his mother had sat him down on the couch, tears in her eyes. 

"Baby, I'm sorry," his mother started quietly, not looking up from her fixated gave to her lap. John came in seconds later, handing her some tea. 

"What's wrong mama? Why're you sorry? Did you do summit bad? Is papa gon' have to arrest you?" Stiles questioned, words spitting out in rapid fire. She realize a small chuckle which sounded forced and withered as though she was choking on it. 

"No, little fox, mama's just sorry she isn't going to be home as much any more. You're going to stay with Mrs McCall on school nights okay?" She asked rhetorically, looking up to see his face. 

"Yeah mama! Scott is the best and mama McCall makes the best cookies! They're almost as good as your pumpkin pie, or the curly fires in-" 

"Fox, you're going to have to listen okay? I'm, oh god John I can't say this to my baby." She finished, standing suddenly and walking out of the room, leaving the tea on the coffee table which was separating the two. 

"Da?" Stiles asked, looking to his father, hurt on plagued his expression "what did I do? Is mama okay?" 

"She's not well son, not like the flu, the heelers can't seem to find a solution," he replied, voice soft ion contrast to Claudia's earlier outburst. 

"Oh," was tiles soft reply,"would soup work?" 

"We can only try." 

 

She died on March 28th 2014, a week before Stiles' birthday.  
His happiness had faltered in the last few years of her life, his bright smile turned to a tilt of the lips. All of Scott's attempt to make the nine year old happy had failed.  
The only time he smiled again, big and warm, for the first time in months, was when he awoke to a tapping on the window.


	2. A Letter, a Stranger and a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the boy and his best buddy spend their summer in a mansion in Wales.

**Summer**

_The Dark Knight traced his sword across the stone steps as it stepped towards the boy. The darkness stood still suddenly, stopping only a few feet in front of the eleven year old, seeming to be frozen where he stood. The knight then lifted his sword and jabbed it into the ground, again and again in a loud beat._

He was drawn from sleep by the light, yet, the tapping noise still echoed in his ears. Opening his eyes he realised why the tapping had seemed so real. An owl stood, tall and proud, his golden feathers practically glowing in the morning sun. In his beak, pinched tightly at the corner, was an envelope. The boy looked at the owls face, blinking in confusion. It must have been a few minutes before the owl gave what the boy supposed was an agitated hoot before dropping the letter on his outside windowsill and flying off into the sunrise.  

Blinking sleep from his eyes and stretching his long arms above his head, he tried to maneuver himself from the bed onto the floor. His gangly limbs threw themselves off the edge of it and towards his desk situated on the opposite side of the room.  

Cool, crisp morning air swallowed him as he opened the window, peering at the unusual letter curiously before picking it up.  

The address he read was quite concerning, considering how accurate it was. However, so was the extravagant amount of stamps on the letter itself. It read:  

_Mr B.'Stiles'.Stilinski_

_The Blue Room at the Back_

_Top Floor_

_5 Badgers Street_

_Beacon Hills_

_California_

"The Hell?" He murmured under his breath, turning the letter over to see the red wax seal in the shape of a 'H'. "Is this some sort of joke?"  

Carefully, he opened the letter, cautiously lifting the larger parchment from inside, making sure to have his wand out just in case Jackson had sent it with a Hex attached.  

"Oh my-" he started, reading the first few lines. He took off towards his father's room, rattling the door with one hand as the other held the letter in a death grip. His father groaned awake, taking it as a que Stiles stalked into the room at high speed, shoving the letter under the older man's nose.  

Reaching for his glasses on the side table, the sheriff took the paper from his sons hand and balanced it on his knees as he sat up. The man read through the first few lines, only stopping to look at his son in astonishment. A smirk plagued his features as he finished the rest, it could have looked mad if it was any other situation. This is the best news they had had since... well, forever.  

 

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Joel Thomas_

_(Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts Master)_

_Dear Mr Stilinski,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as part of a group across the world who will be taking part in joining the school of Hogwarts as a trial run for a much bigger link between the political Ministries across the globe. For more information, owl us with your questions between the 2nd of July and the 1st of September._

_Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment for your classes in first year._

_Term begins on the 4th of September, we await your owl  back by no later than the 31st of July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Alan Deaton,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Stiles," his father begun, looking between the boy and the letter with an  expression of exultation. "go get your fancy looking inks and quills Edna gave you last year, I'll grab the parchment and were going to write that damned letter!"  

Stiles gave a moc-solute and ran to his room to collect what his father had instructed.  

They must have written the return letter more that ten times before finally sending it off with Banquo, their barn owl. The final product had read:  

Dear Professor Deaton,  

My son, Stiles, has received your letter and would love to help the school with something so much bigger than himself. He will see you with the other First Years in the Early September, with all the necessities. Hope you get this letter in time as our owl, Banquo, will most likely take day breaks when he passes every state as he is quite old and tires easily.  

John Stilinski,  

The Muggle Sheriff of Beacon Hills.  

  

XXX  

  

It had turned out that it wasn’t just Stiles who had gotten a letter. Quite a few people from his class had, his best buddy Scott and the beautiful Greek Goddess of Lydia Martin had also gotten in as well as the lost cause of Jackson Whittemore, his greatest enemy.  

  

XXX  

  

The first day of summer was, how should he call it, eventful.  

Stiles' father had woken the boy up at 5am to catch an eleven and a half hour flight to London from San Francisco. At least Scott and his mother, Melissa, had also joined him on this journey of panic attacks and quick stops to the bathroom to puke as they flew across the sea. When they had finally entered London, they had another six hour drive in a rented car to his aunt Edna's home in North East Wales.  

The home had surprised Stiles, extensions were clearly visible as the last time he had visited, when he was five years old, the home was merely a small cottage in the middle of a clearing. Now, the house was bigger than any Whitmore's home, about five stories high with winding staircases on the outside connecting to certain points in the upstairs area of the mansion. It looked like a castle, with the large windows and turrets. The walls were plastered with a mix of green and grey, plants seemed to grow from all corners on each side to the stone walls, flowers poking through the leaves. The windows themselves were about seven foot high each, larger on the bottom levels. They made it seem as though the amount of light entering your bedroom when the sun came up wouldn't allow you to go back to sleep because of the brightness. The house itself was surrounded by over 200 acres of forest, all part of his aunts property.  

It also turned out that his aunt had a lot of pets. Not like the odd 10 cats which you may think of but, more, the Buddy movie version of unusual animals inside the home. There was a barn which had at least three camels and four zebras, an entire hall filled with reptiles inside the house and two aquariums. Don’t forget that she owns four wolves, two of those being mates, and five apes. In the extravagant garden there were around twelve bird cages filled with exotic birds Stiles couldn’t even name and some stalks which enjoyed the pond area. Scott seemed to enjoy the animals at least, after the first week Stiles had found the older boy sitting in one of the ape cage as the ape, Michelle, had picked at his hair.  

  

XXX  

Two weeks into the summer and there was a knock on the bedroom door. Stiles tiredly opened his eyes as the door opened to show his father smiling behind it, in a pair of jeans and a white shirt.  

"Wake up kid, we're driving down to London to get your stuff for school."  

"Wha' tim' is I'?" the boy groaned midway through a yawn.  

"Seven thirty, I'd get into the bathroom before Mel, or you'll have to go on the adventure to find another one in this maze," his father replied before sauntering out of the room and closing the door gently behind him.  

That had woken him up. Diagon alley. His wand was being purchased today with the rest of his things. There were only seven weeks left and it could not get any nearer!  

He had chosen some muggle clothes, a blue shirt under a red plaid, dark blue jeans which weren't too baggy but not skinny either. He tripped on the last step after skipping three steps at a time running down the staircase. He had fallen into Scott, who was smiling like a golden retriever.  

"Dude!" He exclaimed, giving Stiles a one shouldered hug before pushing him off is body, moving to open the front door. Scott had this thing going on that nothing could go wrong and that was what Stiles had always loved about his not-quite-brother of  seven years.  

"I now buddy, we're getting our wands today!" Stiles exclaimed, half his mouth open in a smile. They entered the car together, to begin the six hour journey back to London.  

XX  

The ride was filled with napping, eating and reading until they finally stopped outside of a pub. John had asked the bartender which way it was to Diagon alley after they had introduced everyone.  

"Diagon Alley?" The man had asked in and Irish slur, looking down at the four of them. "ah, these two goin' to Hogwarts this year? An' here's me thinkin' tha' only the English got in." He let out a puff before sliding out of from behind the bar. They followed him to the alleyway, watching carefully as he tapped a small tune to the brick wall and it suddenly began to vibrate. Brick by brick the wall fell apart, moving to create a large hole. Peeping through, Stiles could see wizards buzzing past, he sore red, maroon, emerald, teal, orange and some rainbow robes covered in patterns. Some wizards even had the stereotypical pointed hat on.  

John thanked the man as the boys climbed through the hole, looking around in awe at all of the unusually shaped building looming over their heads. His father helped miss McCall out of the hole, stepping in front of the boys and pulling out their list of items. They had copied the list on to a separate piece of appear. On the top of the page, in large, bold words read " ** _GRINGOTTS=WHERE THE MONEY'S AT DAD_** " which was also highlighted and pointed at with cartoon arrows. The rest of the list wrote, in Stiles and Scott's scrawly handwriting:  

  

_Flourish and Blotts- Books!-_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Miranda Goshawk_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions- Robes!!:_

_Robes- Plain Black- 3_

_Pointed Hat- Black- 1_

_Protective Gloves- Dragon Hide- 1_

_Winter Cloak- Black, Silver Fastenings- 1_

 

_Ollivanders- The WANDS!!!:_

_Two wands, one for douche-face-McCall and the other, handsome-intelligent-Stilinski_

_Potages Cauldron Shop- Cauldrons_

_Cauldrons- Pewter, size 2 standard_

_Slug & Jiggers Apothecary- Potions stuff  _

_Glass/Crystal Phials_

_Brass Scales_

_Telescope_  

  

"Let's go to Gringotts then," John sighed, walking towards the large white building which parted two streets. The boys admired the building they walked past, pointing out things to each other like 'dude! A quidditch shop!' And 'oh my, Scott we need an owl! No, wait, scratch that (pun intended) we need a cat!' Before finally being shushed by Miss McCall when they reached the doors to Gringotts.  

When they entered, the building was silent apart from the scratching of quill on parchment and the clicking of keys. They marched up to a short man with pointed ears to their right, he looked up, grunting the word " _key_?" And then glared at Stiles ads though if the boy breathed he would awaken a dragon and burn the place down..  

John nodded, pulling two keys from his coat pocket before handing them to the goblin. It looked then over before nodding, hopping off of his seat and marching towards another pair of doors, stopping and looking back to make sure they were following.   

They entered a cave like area, large and dark, only a cart stood on a track and it looked kind of like a really unsafe roller coaster that hadn't went through health and safety restrictions. The cart passed thousands of doors, whizzing past before anyone could even look at the number.  

They stopped at a door like all of the others, this one had "112'991'326_McCall" on the front of it in ivory letters. The goblin exited the cart and pushed the key into the door, opening it to allow Melissa to enter. Inside held some piles of Knuts, Sickles and Galleons, all separated. She pushed the piles into her purse and entered the cart again, waiting for the Goblin to close the door and start it again. When they stopped at the Stiliinski's (number 311'225'863), the piles inside were slightly larger, which John mumbled were "Claudia's life insurance".  

XX  

Their next stop was Ollivanders.   

Opening the door, a ding sounded and the smell which surrounded them was like dried up ink and wood chippings. A raggedy man came walking through, his smile instantly widening as soon as he saw Stiles.  

"Welcome, Mr Stilinski I'm happy to have you here! I still remember your mother coming, did she tell you that we had kept in touch until she passed?" The addressed boy looked dumfundedly at Mr Ollivander before shaking his head, "ah, that's fine, she enjoyed her privacy as much as anyone. And John, how are you?"  

"I'm fine Mr Ollivander, now, my boys here are looking for some wands, would you enjoy to provide?" John asked politely, smiling at the man.  

The old man nodded, telling Scott to stand in the middle of the room and he disappeared into the towers of shelves. A tape measure nudged the boys arm, moving it up so it could get a precise measurement. Stiles could hear Mr Ollivander mumbling in the next isle, seeming  to be behind him, and then above him in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, he was standing right in front of the four, holding three boxes.  

"Now, I don't know which wood seems to be for you, Mr McCall, but I think I understand the core the wand my want for you." He held up the first box to Scott, "10 inches, mahogany, unicorn tail hair."  

"What do I do?" Scott asked dumbly, looking down the wand in his hands.  

"Wave it around and I'll tell you, my dear boy."  

So Scott did just that, two boxes fell and another flew through the window. He apologised.  

"10 inches, pine, unicorn tail hair," before Scott even had his hand gripping the wand properly, Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand and thrusted another into its place, "10 inches, Cyress, Unicorn Tail Hair."  

Scott picked up the wand, feeling a strange curse of power fill his blood and he swished it around. The glass from the floor picked themselves up and mended. Scott cheered, looking to his mother and smiling a large dopey smile before joining her.  

Stiles was next, standing where Scott once stood and twitched nervously. What if there was no wand for him? Would he even be classed as a wizard anymore? His right arm was measured before Ollivander entered again, carrying five boxes under each arm.  

"9 inch, ebony, Phoenix feather." Was all he stated, Stiles moved his around and suddenly there was a plant pot above Scotts Head, it fell and before it landed on its designated target, Mr Ollivander stopped it with his own magic, spell not even murmured under the breath.  

This happened with all of the wands given to Stiles, in some cases the expelled magic wasn't that bad, others could have ended with bruises if it wasn’t thanks to Ollivander. Stiles apologised after the twentieth wand, they seemed to have been in there for hours, Scott and his mother excused themselves, saying that they were going to Flourish and Blotts to get the books for the boys.  

"It's okay my boy," the wandmaker had replied top every apology. However, Stiles could tell he was getting agitated. The wandmaker excused himself and disappeared to the shelves once more.   

"Its okay son, sometimes it takes a while to get your perfect wand, at least that's what Claudia had said," John reassured, placing a caring hand on Stiles' shoulder.  

The wandmaker wandered back in, in his hand held a very dusty box.  

"You know, my grandfather created this wand, only three were ever made with this core: the Thunderbird tail hair. This is the last one, my grandfather had one after his old one withered away and, your mother had the other. To be truthful, I should have expected this. 9 inches, Dogwood, Thunderbird Tail Hair."  

Stiles moved his arm and suddenly, a light seemed to leap from the tip, a  silvery fox glowed and yipped as it danced around the room before dissipating into the nonexistent. His father and Stiles stood still, staring at the space where the fox had faded.  

"This core is amazing for transfiguration, my grandfather got the idea from one of the American wandmakers though I can't quite remember which one. That was quite and amazing spell you have just cast, Stiles, and that can only come from such a powerful young wizard like yourself," they paid the wandmaker before turning to leave, waving at the unusual man, "I hope to see you both soon!" He yelled as the door closed.  

XX  

Their final trip of the day was to Madam Malkins, to get themselves measured for their school uniforms. The McCall's had gotten the rest, even a cat and owl which Stiles was allowed to name since he couldn’t pick them. The boys chatted as they were made to change into different outfits, only stopping when madam Malkin or Scott's mom wanted add a comment. The cat was completely black with electric blue eyes, Stiles called him Miguel. The owl was a red, baby tawny owl which was named Harold because she "seemed to cool for some shit like Daisy".  

XX  

On the way to the ice cream parlour at 5pm, Stiles had walked into a wall, well, that’s what he thought It was until he met the gorgeous eyes of a tall stranger. He spluttered out out an apology to the boy who couldn’t have been more than six years older than himself. The man glared at the boy before huffing out an "it's no problem" before stalking out of the parlour followed by a protesting older woman and a crying eight year old.  

XXX  

They left with tearful goodbyes and hugs before entering the train on the rainy Sunday of September 3rd.  Herbert and Miguel were held by Scott as Stiles hefted the cases into a compartment.  

"What are you doing here?" A voice questioned angrily from behind. "do you not know how to- oh, it's you. No wonder then, you're so blind that you don't even look where you're going so I wouldn't expect you to be able to read what 'Private' meant." The boy snarled, and it wasn’t just any boy stood there, but the giant, muscly Dr Broodster who Stiles had happened to walk into on the way to get ice cream.  

"Oh, sorry dude, that was my fault-" Scott started, but was rudely interrupted when the boy growled out:  

"I honestly don't care, just get out."  

They stalked out of the compartment, slamming the door behind them as they went. Stiles mumbled something about being a complete dick as they found the only not to densely packed compartment on the whole train.  

Two girls sat opposite to a boy who looked to be just older than them.  

"Hey, is it cool if we sit here?" Stiles asked, looking at the tree expectedly. The boy nodded and introduced himself ads Jordan, the two girls Heather and Kira. They talked for awhile. It turned out that Jordan's dad used to work in Beacon Hills with Stiles dad and they still keep in touch. The girl, Kira, challenged Scott to wizard chess and, of course, won it, which Scott called cheats on like everything else. They were interrupted by the lady who gave out food, she opened the door and spotted Parrish sitting with the first years.  

"Oh hello deary, is your nan alright? Haven't heard from her in a while."   

"Sorry Nad, Grammys been in hospital for a while, I'll be sure to remind her to owl you though." Jordan had replied with a smile.  

They purchased some drinks and chocolate frogs, eating them on the train until they were sick.  

XX  

"Hogwarts in ten minutes, please may we remind students to put on their robes as we will not be allowing them inside in muggle wear.  

XX  

The castle they were nearing was huge, bigger than Edna's home and twice the size of Beacon Hills, at least! the castle looked so magical, and, he suppose, that because It is.  

As soon as the train had stopped, the first years were called over to a professor who introduced himself as Deaton. Stiles swears he sore the broody kid lurking behind them somewhere.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIGHT! I spent like, idk, thirty minutes (?) finding the right wands for these kids, like, maybe it was more of an hour since I added wants for all of my favourite characters... Stop judging me you.. You.. Judges!!  
> Stiles' wand consists of a 9 inch Dogwood with a Thunderbird Tail Hair core. before people yell at me for using this unusual core, i gotta say that i did some research!! The Thunderbird Tail Hair, on the wiki, was used by Shikoba Wolfe, an american wand maker, and it is "extremely powerful, difficult to master, particularly prized by Transfigurers" which i was all for for my main pal Stiles Stilinski. The Dogwood is supposed to be "quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun" which i was all 'yeah boiii' so yeah...  
> Oh and Scott's wand, 10 inches, Cypress Wood, Unicorn Tail Hair core, is made to work with the nobility of their owner and i felt it fit Scott pretty well tbh.  
> Still looking for a cool asf beta reading if anyone's interested!! See you guys next week!!


End file.
